


In which Graves has zero chill

by Aethelar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon!Graves, Gen, Humor, Night fury!Graves, fantastic beasts characters in the how to train your dragon world, maybe even crack?, pov: first person pissed off, viking!Newt, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelar/pseuds/Aethelar
Summary: If the worlds of How To Train Your Dragon and Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them merged, then Percival Graves would be a dragon. Specifically, Percival Graves would be a night fury with lightning speed, deadly aim, and the ability to strike fear into even the most stalwart of hearts, and Newt Scamander would be the talking fish bone that shot him down.





	In which Graves has zero chill

If the worlds of How To Train Your Dragon and Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them merged, then Percival Graves would be a dragon. Specifically, Percival Graves would be a night fury with lightning speed, deadly aim, and the ability to strike fear into even the most stalwart of hearts, and Newt Scamander would be the talking fish bone that shot him down.

Shot. Him. Down.

_Shot_  him – Graves is going to  _eviscerate_  the son of a bitch. What is he, a meatlug? No, he’s an effing  _night fury_  this is embarrassing. Humiliating! He’s stuck in a net in a grassy glade, he thinks he just saw a  _bunny rabbit_  gambol by, and just as soon as he gets out of here and gets back to that pissing village in the middle of pissing nowhere he’s going to  _annihilate them_.

Graves is not taking it well, this whole being shot down business. He takes it even less well when the fish bone in question stumbles into the clearing, because does Graves’ killer  _have_  to be so obnoxiously cute? Look at him! It’s like getting defeated by a day old puppy! Look, he’s - he’s  _cooing_  at Graves. Is he allowed to do that? Graves doesn’t think he should be allowed to do that. Graves doesn’t - stop. No. No touchy. Graves is a demon of the night, he does  _not_  want scritches, he wants to rain fire and fury on…

Graves wants left a bit. Left, left just a bit -  _oooooohhhhh_  there, right behind the ear.

“You’re not a monster,” Newt whispers in awe. “I knew it.” He laughs, and Graves jerks back because sorry  _what_ , does he look like the sort of dragon that can be casually laughed at, no he does _not_ so please refrain from making fun of him  _if you don't mind_. “It’s ok!” Newt says, raising his hands and staying in place. “It’s ok, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. We’re ok.”

Excuse you,  _we_  are not ok because  _we_  are still tangled in a sodding net. We are now even  _less_  ok because  _what is that knife_   _put it back -_

Oh.

Look, Newt was it? Newt. Look, Newt. What was the fecking  _point_  of shooting Graves down (shooting! him!  _down!_ ) if you were just going to come back and cut him loose? Do you have even the faintest  _concept_  of warfare? Did you  _forget_  that your and Graves’ entire  _species_  hate each others’ guts and spend every night trying to stab, flambe, and skewer each other?

_would you quit cooing graves is not beautiful_

Graves is leaving now. Newt can take his wide eyes and his floofy hair and his ear scritches to someone who actually cares because Graves does not. No. Bye bye. Graves out.

And Graves  _is_  out, because in this iteration he kept his tail tucked in and never lost the fin, so he opens his wings with a dramatic  _crack_ , tilts them to catch the sun just  _so_ , and with a final side-eye to make sure Newt is watching with appropriate awe he snaps his wings down and  _fwoom_  he’s gone. The whole sorry episode is behind him. Sayonara, Newt, Graves won’t miss you.

Except, next night,  _next night_  there’s Newt trying to pat a  _hookfang_  because apparently he now believes that all dragons are just Misunderstood™ and won’t  _shish kabob him_  good fucking god does Graves have to everything around here.

Stop squirming, Newt, Graves is rescuing you.

_do not fucking coo_

And the rescue is going swimmingly, Graves is angling back to the village to drop Newt off with his own kind who will hopefully sit on him and keep him out of danger (not that they’ve done a good job of that so far, Graves will Have Words with them about this) - but why, please, is there a horde of vikings following Graves?

Why does the big viking at the front with the  _four_  battle axes look strikingly like Newt, and why is he frothing at the mouth in rage?

And  _why_  did that particular viking think it was a good idea to  _throw his axes_  at Graves does he not realise that the axe could have hit Newt??? Admittedly it was a hell of a throw and aimed very much at Graves’  _head_  rather than his feet where Newt was ineffectively trying to pry himself free, but still. Still! It was the principle of the thing.

Actually. Actually, if Graves is talking about principles, then Graves is not leaving Newt with these brutes. He’s far too good for them. They don’t even  _wash_  Graves can smell them from here. Newt, new plan. You’re coming with Graves. He has a cave and a mountain, you’ll love it, he’ll provide the fish and you provide the scritches. It’s a solid plan. A+. Well done Graves. Graves will even allow Newt to coo, if it makes him that happy. Sometimes. Once a day.

One coo. (1). Per day.

Graves may come to regret this.


End file.
